


on a riverbank under the moon

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [23]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, brief description of the aftermath of torture and drowing, but i thought id warn anyway, no happy ending, not enough to warrant the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: yeza grieves





	on a riverbank under the moon

The moon is nearly full, and her light reflects off the dark water a few feet away from him. Yeza is kneeling on the riverbank, hands fisted into the grass. He’s soaking wet, and his clothes have a light coating of silt from the riverbed. There are tears running down his face, but his sobs are near silent. 

Lying in the grass in front of him is her wedding ring. The wood has been warped by the water, and there are marks from various animals who’d nibbled on it. He stares at it, and sees her face instead. Thinks of her mouth, forever open in a silent scream, of the claw marks that ran up and down her arms, the bruises covering her throat. Remembers the tattered state of her clothing, of the deathly pale of her skin. 

He thinks, for a second, about throwing it back into the river. But he can’t. So he grips the grass and keeps crying, thinking of the laugh he’ll never hear again, of the hands he’ll never hold again, and the time they should’ve had. 


End file.
